JSDF Blitzkrieg Offensive
JSDF Blitzkrieg Offensive is a massive lighting fast attack conduct by the JSDF with the support of the Loyalist and Elbe force to mop off Zorzal's force defense line to open the route to retake the capital of Sadera. The campaign decimates all Zorzal's force defense perimetters and the majority of Zorzal's army. Prelude Since Japan realized that opening the Gate constantly would have serious consequences on the space-time structure between the two worlds, they began to plan for the temporary closure of the Gate while it is still possible to exploit resources in the Special Region: As planned, most of the JSDF's forces here will retreat to Japan, leaving a small force in charge of protecting the Japanese representative at Alnus - responsible for dealing with diplomatic and economic issues of Japan here. Information is rapidly spreading and the legitimate government and people are very worried Because without the power of Japan, it is certain that Zorzal's forces will win the Imperial Civil War. Things get worse when Diabo declares that both the Japanese and the legitimate government have been cheated by Zorzal's tricks: Zorzal's plan is to wait for Japan to close the gate and arrest Lelei and stop JSDF from returning. This led to a protest movement demanding the Japanese to stop closing the Gates. The legitimate Imperial government also had similar opinions with the desire to use the power of the JSDF during the war with Zorzal. A meeting between the legitimate government and the Japanese government took place and the Japanese finally decided to postpone the closing of the Gate: infact, if Zorzal is not defeated, it will cause Japan to have difficulty in exploiting the Special Region. Carpet Bombing on Imperial force outposts The attack began with F-4 fighters aimed at outposts, bridges, bridges, roads, etc., to break the Imperial defense forces and prevent them to retreat or received reinforcements. Followed by the air raids were the shelling that opened the way for attacks. During this time, without early warning or forward information, the Imperial army was unprepared and let the guard down causing them unable do anything to combat it, besides exposing itself to bombs and artillery shells. Imperial force's futile resistance * After the airstrikes and shelling ended, JSDF's armored vehicles and motorized infantry began the battle, followed by allied forces. Advanced weapons and the form of super-mechanized warfare almost immediately shred the surviving Imperial forces. In the opposite direction, the remnants of the Imperial Army are shredded and almost helpless in blocking JSDF's momentum: Soldiers with swords, spears, and armor are quickly cut down by machine guns and infantry escorts while other weapons such as balista, arrows or even combat magic are not effective against armored vehicles and advanced weapons. * Imperial forces are quickly dissolved, but they still have a few options: For instance, they could fall back to regroup. In addition, they could order a general retreat and regroup elsewhere. They should have been able to stubbornly hold out against the enemy advance in that way. However, with Oprichnina appearing on the battlefield, such strategies are prohibited. Instead, they forced the Imperial troopers to challenge the enemy before them, to fight and win with all cost. This caused the generals to hate them, but due to the fear that Oprichnina caused to the ranks of soldiers, they did not dare to resist. Consequently, the battle turned out to be a straight-up massacre for the Imperial troops. * The Imperial Army commander then orders a counterattack with the Wyvern and Armored Ogre: the Wyvern will fly up and shoot the arrows down the enemy line, while the Ogre will be brought to the front line as a meat shield thanks to its thick armor and huge shields which is possible to block bullets (although this ability is not absolute because shields and armor can not block bullets of 12.7 mm or more, even they are thick enough to allow Ogre to with stand several dozen shots before death). Initial effect immediately apparent: the arrows forced the JSDF to retreat into the tank and APC (although it is unclear whether they suffered any casualties), and huge stones were thrown into the tanks, breaking into white powder stunning the tanks a little bit temporarily to help the Empire soldiers are spiritually encouraged as they are completely ignorant that the attacks was useless against tanks. * After the attack, the battering rams were brought forward. They were sharpened logs mounted on wagons, designed to break city walls and chisel out holes. Their plan was to strike the tanks — which were comparable to mobile fortresses — and leave them immobile by breaking the wheel or chain . In addition, the wagons were loaded with firewood and oil, ready to be ignited (could work in theory in a highly inefficient manner because they are easily destroyed by machine guns or tanks). A tank rammed by ram battering and burned, temporarily helping the Imperial soldiers rejoice as their ignorance about how a tank works once again got into their head. However, the joy did not last long when they quickly realized that the tank was still working well: JSDF had studied movies beforehand, and they had accounted for this. Their vehicle’s flanks were covered by camouflaged logs, hung there ahead of time. The sharpened points which should have stuck in their wheels and immobilized them were instead blocked by the logs. Having discarded these logs and the flames shrouding them, the tanks trampled the remains of the battering rams and continued their advance. The L7A1 tank guns fired 105mm/51 armor-piercing fin-stabilised discarding sabot rounds. Even the armored Ogres could not withstand a direct hit from those rounds at point blank range. The Ogres fell one after the other, with gaping holes blown in their bodies.The thunderous impact threw the infantry back, and then followed a silence so profound it seemed unreal. It was all the Imperial soldiers could do to throw themselves on the ground to avoid being blown away by the ear-shattering noise and the ferocious impact battering their entire bodies. The great shields that had taken direct hits from the tank cannon were blasted into the air like scattered leaves and then they fell, drawn down by gravity. The Imperial soldiers, unable to flee in time, were crushed under the metal slabs. This was the moment when all organized resistance by the Imperial Army disintegrated. Contorted in pain, the armored Ogres fell onto their backs, dragging down the Imperial soldiers behind them. The Ogres’ arms and shields were blown away in one fell swoop, and they rolled around in agony. Thus, the Imperial troops did not even have time to flee; they were smashed away one after the other by their wild flailings. The berserk Ogres regarded everything within their field of vision as enemies. They swung wildly with their clubs, sweeping away the Imperial troops under their feet - the Imperial army strongest asset, the Ogres proved to be absolutely useless against JSDF tanks and armored vehicles as they fall one after another from a single cannon's blasts plus the fact that they also extremely harmful for the Imperial own troops, depicted in volume 8 chapter 8 of the light novel * Although the method failed, the Imperial army will use Ogre as a meat shield and tank buster thanks to the shield and thick armor with powerful strength, stupidly believe that if they overwhelm the enemy and come close enough to fight melee, the winners will be theirs. However, heavy fire from the JSDF 50 caliber machine guns led to 50% of Imperial forces being killed while recharging to their squad, until the overwhelming force of the Empire helped a section of the force reach the tanks, and the Ogre were ready to smash the tanks with a hammer or club. However, the 105 mm main gun of the Type 87 tank was fired, killing most Ogres with a single shot or at least blowing one of their arms as well as causing the rest of Imperial troops to fall from their feet from shellshock, incapacitated them. The pain left them in anger and out of control: They started attacking everything at eye level, and the Imperial army began to disintegrate as they began to wipe out their forces. * In another detail, it has been revealed that the Wyvern riders resorted to their favored tactics of throwing down bundles of javelins. At the same time, they tried to have their Wyverns toss rocks and oil flasks from high altitudes onto the enemy. However, that proved futile: their accuracy was very limited, and even if they did hit, they could only inflict cosmetic damage on the tanks, to say nothing of actually stopping them. Although they have little effect on light vehicles such as the Humvee or Komatsu LAV - Imperial armies have even disabled some of them, such losses are too small since the JSDF can easily replace or repair them in a short time. After a while, the entire Wyvern force were slaughtered by Cobra Attack Helicopters. Desperate and failed retreat of Imperial force Even if they had the will to fight, even if they thirsted for victory, if they had no way to fight, then all the soldiers could do was flee. Even the terror that the oprichniki wielded could no longer stop them. They fiercely cast aside their useless armor and shields and weapons, and ran as fast as their breathing would allow. And so, the Imperial army scattered in all directions, having lost all semblance of being an organized force. They collapsed like a building under its own weight. It was a complete and utter rout. Without any unified central command and wanting only to live, the soldiers hunkered down and looked for a chance to flee. But there was no respite for them no matter where they ran. This was because the enemy pursued the fleeing soldiers, who had already cast off their armor to lighten themselves. The Imperial troops were surrounded from all directions, hedged in by bayonets, and forced to surrender. Of course, not everyone could be taken captive. A few unfortunates managed to escape. What awaited them were the hateful gazes of the surrounding civilians. General Helm and the others might have done so in the name of fighting the JSDF, but ultimately, he and all his men had essentially waged scorched earth tactics. They had attacked villages and burned the houses and raped the women and killed the men and driven them across the land. These tactics had earned the Imperial soldiery the undying hatred of the smallfolk, and now they raised their vengeful blades against these broken men. And so, the villagers chased them down before hacking them to pieces. Those Imperial soldiers who realized that there was nowhere to run stepped forward, hoping that the JSDF would take them captive. The final insult was the fact that time and effort spent stripping them of their arms and sending them to the rear echelons was by far the most effective tactic in delaying JSDF’s advance. Aftermath The campaign was a massive success for the JSDF as they managed to annihilate the majority of Zorzal's force and break through the entirety of their defensive perimeter. From this the JSDF opens a large route for the Loyalists to join forces with them, and thus allows them to successfully assault all remaining fortresses of the Imperial Army. Initial clashes also helped the JSDF to better understand the new defensive methods of the Empire, thereby helping them to better prepare themselves for the upcoming battles. However, the stealthy and unpredictable nature of guerrilla warfare will cause JSDF to suffer more damage throughout the campaign. :"In the past, Zorzal had thought of the Emperor and the pro-peace faction’s attitude towards Japan as being those of defeatists. However, he realized that he could no longer fault them for that anymore. :He had lost so badly that he could not even resent it. Or rather, he had grown so used to losing that he had abandoned all hop''e"'' — Zorzal is forced to accept a hard truth, which served as a slap in the face for him. With most of his army and fortresses now gone in a single day, Zorzal, even through the lense of his delusional arrogance and over-inflated ego, is now finally forced to accept that Emperor Molt and the Pro-Peace Faction were correct concerning the military superiority of the JSDF over the Empire. Rather than accepting the fact that he was fighting a losing war and he gonna lost one way or another, Zorzal along with his inner circles self-righteously denied the JSDF Blitzkrieg as a minor setback and continued his futile war. However, as there were no Imperial survivors from the JSDF' offensive to report this to Telta and inform the Pro-War Senators and Generals of the devastation of the army plus Herm Fule Maio refused to disclose the ugly truth that his guerrilla strategies were a complete failure because of his gigantic ego and pride, Zorzal was able to take advantage of the situation to trick the majority of them to be sacrificial distractions in the later Battle of Marais against the JSDF. Category:Battles Category:Events